Sueño de una Noche de Verano En Hogwarts
by shoeemalfoy
Summary: Una travesura de Peeves pone de cabeza todo Hogwarts. Aunque... no todo es malo.


El polstergeist asustado, lo miró a los ojos suplicandole el perdón... pero el Barón Sanguinario no se lo daría, había hecho algo terrible y quería que todos lo supieran. Peeves era el único responsable. Tendría que haberlo vigilado, ahora Hogwarts tendría una noche desastrosa.

- Cuando todo pase y el Director me pida explicaciones, tu te harás cargo y si me llegan a culpar a mi, haré lo que sea para que te expulsen de este castillo, ¿Te queda claro?  
- Si, su Alteza.

Peeves bajó su mirado, el Barón era su unica debilidad, hasta podía burlarse del viejo Dumbledore, pero al Barón no podía. Y no era temor como muchos decían. Simplemente era idolatría, lo adoraba, lo amaba. Le gustaba su personalidad, su mirada fría, sus manchas plateadas, sus comentarios altaneros, todo lo que tenga que ver con el Barón Sanguinario era bello para Peeves. Pero ahora estaba arrepentido, sabía que se había equivocado y esperaba que el Barón lo perdone. ¿Qué iba a saber él que ese líquido se propagaría por tantas zonas del colegio? A él solo le había llamado la atención, lo había robado y estuvo caminando con él por muchos lugares de Hogwarts: el Gran Salón, el patio empedrado, el Quinto Piso, el Aula de Encantamientos y el Patio de la Torre del Reloj. No le importaban las consecuencias, le importaba el Barón. Según dijo, el Líquido confundía sentimientos y los hacía profundos: este día no sería olvidado en Hogwarts.

* * *

- ¡Potter!, 10 puntos menos para Slytherin. ¿Cómo se le ocurre lanzarle un hechizo?  
- Ha sido él, profesor Flitwick.

Blaise Zabini estaba en el piso, Harry le había lanzado un desmaius y fue justo lo que vió el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos. ¿Por qué no vió cuando lo provocó, cuando le dijo mestizo huerfano?

-Yo solo te he visto a ti Potter. Lo lamento, pero tengo que tomar estas medidas. Si vuelve a suceder, hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore. - Le lanzó a Blaise un Ennervate - Señor Zabini, vuelva a su Sala Común y no quiero mas peleas. ¿Está claro?

-Claro que si, Profesor Flitwick - le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa malévola.

-Igualmente, de esto se enterarán sus respectivos jefes de casa. Asi los tendrán vigilados.  
Y asi, el Profesor Flitwick se volvió a su despacho, en el tercer piso, cerca de la Biblioteca y el Aula de Encantamientos.

* * *

- Seamus, tienes un grano.  
- Estás loco, Dean.  
- Aún asi, me gusta como te queda.

Seamus y Dean estaban acostados en la misma cama, en el Dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor. En el lecho de al lado, Ron Weasley practicaba el hechizo Lapifors y Neville Longbottom leía un libro sobre Plantas mágicas en peligro de Extinción.

- ¿Saben que en Gran Bretaña existen aproximadamente 1.000 plantas que pueden llegar a perderse si el hombre no...  
- Callate Neville, ¿no ves que a la parejita no le interesan tus plantas? - le dijo Ronald divertido.  
- Cierto. Chavales, ¿cuando van a concretar su relación?

Seamus enrojeció, sin duda era por él, con los prejuicios de su padre muggle, el que mas dudas tenía. Dean, en cambio, sabía que lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a una relación con él. En ese momento, entró Hermione a la habitación.

-Chicos, ¿ya han visto la hora? Ya es casi la cena. ¿Que están esperando aqui? - Se detuvo al ver tan cerca a Seamus y Dean - Vaya, por lo que veo los tortolitos ya dieron un paso mas. Ronald, Neville, vengan, dejemolos un rato solos.

Ron y Neville obedecieron y bajaron a la Sala Común, donde los esperarían Fred y George Weasley.  
- ¿Y Harry? - Preguntó Ron intrigado.  
- No se han enterado, por lo que veo - Dijo Fred.  
- Asi parece - Dijo George.  
-Ya larguen que pasa.  
-Nuestro elegido se ha batido a duelo con un maldito Slytherin y lo ha dejado en el piso. Por su culpa hemos perdido 10 puntitos. Pero...  
-...Ya nos vengaremos y...  
- ... Le demostraremos a Zabini a no meterse con Gryffindor.  
- No quiero ni saber que estan tramando.  
- Nosotros no queremos contarte, Hermione. Vale, ya se enterarán. A comer que mis tripas están como locas.

* * *

- ¿Ya le han visto la cara a Potter? Pobrecito, por su culpa perdieron puntos. Siempre queriendo hacerse el héroe y luego cagandola.  
La mesa de Slytherin estalló en carcajadas con el comentario de Pansy. Sin duda esa muchacha tenía un ácido sentido del humor. Por eso Draco la consideraba tan amiga suya. Era increíble. Tenía todo lo necesario para ser su novia: era sangre pura, no le gustaban los sangresucia, tenían los mismos gustos, sus familias eran amigas, todo. Pero había algo que nunca hizo que pudieran formalizar la pareja. Siempre se quisieron, se dieron respeto, pero el ser tan iguales hacia que la relación fuera aburrida y no funcionara. Lo intentaron, pero fracasaron.  
- Goyle, Crabbe, ¿Donde se metió Blaise?  
- Está en la enfermería - Se apresuró a contestar Pansy al ver la cara de idiotas del dúo mas estúpido de Hogwarts.  
- Típico de Slytherin, dando problemas aunque no los haya - dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.  
- ¿Han visto a McGonagall y Snape? Están peleandose o me parece a mi - dijo Pansy y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la Mesa de Profesores. En el medio como siempre, Albus Dumbledore y a su lado, los cuatro jefes de las casas y todos los demas profesores. Snape y McGonagall estaban juntos y se veía cierta tensión en el ambiente. De repente, como si les confirmaran a los chicos sus dudas, Snape se levantó furioso y cruzó todo el Gran Salón para salir dando un portazo. McGonagall lo miraba con ojos encendidos, con una llamarada y le dijo algo a Dumbledore que los Slytherins no pudieron descifrar. La odiaban, a ella, a Hagrid, a Dumbledore y a todos los malditos Gryffindors traidores a la sangre. Y a Potter, por supuesto.

* * *

- Shh, callate. Imaginate si Filch nos descubre aqui.

- Si Filch nos descubre sería genial, podremos abrazar a la Señora Norris.

- Estás loca. Si Filch nos descubre podemos ser expulsadas. Tendríamos que estar comiendo, no metiendonos en las Mazmorras.

- Es una experiencia increíble.  
-Si, yo también quiero saber mas sobre el Barón y Peeves, pero es arriesgado.  
De repente, sintieron un ruido. La rubia y la morocha salieron corriendo. Ni ellas ni su casa eran conocidas por causar problemas. No podían encontrarlas.


End file.
